fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheena Lanscot
Sheena Lanscot is a mage from the Eternal Earth guild, and also the bartender there. She works more at the guild because she likes talking with guild members more than going on adventures. Appearance Sheena is a 5 foot tall 18 year old girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She normally keeps her hair tied into two pigtails with a pair of black ribbons. She has the Eternal Earth guild mark on the back of her left hand and it is colored dark blue. Her regular outfit consists of a white blouse with a red lined collar and a red necktie. Over top of that, she wears a yellow sleeveless vest, with the Eternal Earth symbol embroidered on her back. She also wears a black knee length skirt, with black socks and brown running shoes. Personality Sheena is a friendly girl who loves listening to stories of adventure, and will never turn down to hear someone’s tale. Being the bartender to Eternal Earth, Sheena has met a great number of people both from the guild, and travellers looking for a drink. Everyone who visits the guild has stories to tell, and Sheena will always be there to listen. Despite her love of stories, Sheena has no desire to go out on her own adventures, and is perfectly happy working at eternal earth. History Sheena was born in a remote area of Fiore. From the moment she could read, she would be fascinated by stories of adventure and take little interest in anything else. She would often be seen pretending she was adventuring when in town with other children. While her parents thought it would be a waste for her to become an adventurer, and insisted that she life a simple life. An opportunity arose when she turned 12, as her family had moved to a town that was also home to a mage guild Eternal Earth. Sheena began to spend all her free time around the mages, leaning from them and listening to their stories. After a couple of years, she asked her parents for their permission to join the guild as a birthday present. Her father, seeing how much she had matured, approached the guild master to ask if she was able to join. Because she didn’t know any magic at the time, the guild master had to begrudgingly decline, but offered her a job as a food server instead. Sheena was overjoyed by this and accepted the offer; however she was still looking to become an official guild member. Undeterred by this, Sheena began to learn magic from the other guild members, and eventually came to specialise in Hair Magic. Her birthday gift the next year was an official membership to Eternal Earth. Since joining, Sheena has become the unofficial host to the entire guild. Often being the first to meet newcomers and offering information to help anyone who needs it. She still works as a bartender though, preferring to listen to other’s storys instead of going out on her own adventures. Magic and Abilities Hair Magic– Sheena uses her magic more for practice means, instead of for combat. She uses her hair magic to carry drinks and food to costumers, allowing her to serve multiple tables at once. Though she has no combat experience, she can still use her hair to fight, using her hair to pummel opponents. Excellent Memory – '''Sheena is able to remember almost every story she has ever been tolled. This also helps her with serving tables when things get busy. Equipment '''Light Pens– Sheena uses light pens to take orders from customers. By writing food and drink orders over the table, Sheena can quickly see what order goes where. She owns them in Blue, Green, Red, Yellow, Purple and Orange colors. Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Eternal Earth Category:Holder-Mage